Motes of Dust
by AliveO
Summary: Two members of one of the Tower's most elite fireteams have vanished in an accident nobody knows the cause of. As the Vanguard rushes to try and get their missing Guardians back, these same warriors of the Light learn of another bastion of Humanity amongst the stars. Will the split team make it back together? Only I know. Hahahahahaha. Enjoy the read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Found out about this crossover genre recently. Decided to give it my own little spin, as I'm a massive fan of both IP's. Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Any tips on lore/personality changes for non-oc's is always appreciated. Thanks!**

 **-AliveO**

* * *

"Ugh, my stomach drops whenever you make a jump like this, and I don't even have a stomach. Funny how that works." The laid-back tone of the Vanguard Commander Cayde-6 streamed through the relayed comm channel, as Fireteam Qwanza descended into the circular hall that was rumoured to contain a rehashed and upgraded Nexus mind.

"Cayde, you know well enough we can make it safely down here, don't worry so much." Olissa Alki, another Hunter, responded with a flippant tone. "And about Sekrion? You surely remember we took the glorified processor out first time it was our problem, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get too cocky with that attitude. I'd hate to have to replace any of my favourite fireteam." The Exo responded with a humourous demeanour.

The three members of said fireteam dropped into the room at various speeds, the first to hit was Olissa, a female Awoken, who was renowned for her tendency to 'blow shit sky high' in the Tower. Impacting the rock floor in second was Stefan Pauli, a no-nonsense and heavily armoured Human, whose massive frame gave him away as a Titan. Gracefully gliding down in third was Tulia Banks, an enigmatic Human who rounded off the fireteam with her often calculated, but still very much effective movements on the battlefield. The trio fanned out into the ancient hall, noting all the covered areas to use, and the fact the room seemed barely touched since last time they were in it.

Before they had time to reflect on their previous glory, however, a loud mechanistic whirring suddenly emanated from the centre of the room, as all three Guardians snapped around to face it. Confronted with a bright white sphere, and then an audible 'Pop' as the light diminished, revealing Sekrion, but this time, he was enveloped in the ever-terrifying black shroud of-

"The Taken. Damn it, looks like they got to our old pal first." Cayde quipped, seeming somewhat disappointed.

"This fact is of no consequence, Commander. The target must still be eliminated." The coarse and accented tone of Stefan filtered over the channel as the huge form of the Striker began shredding into the metallic chassis of the Mind, with the other members of Qwanza soon following suit.

"Oop, shit. We got multiple Taken hostiles, 7-o'clock!" Olissa exclaimed as she ducked for cover behind a collapsed pillar. "Ehh, looks like roughly 6 Hobgoblins and 10 or so of their lil' brothers."

"Ms. Olissa, I hope you realise the Taken are not your average life-form, and thus do not propagate in a similar fash-"

"Yeah, I was actually in that briefing, Banks, you don't need to remind me about the breeding patterns of all our enemies. I was cringing enough first time I was told about it. Hell knows why anyways, that's the kinda stuff you Warlocks fawn over."

"Ms. Olissa, if I remember correctly you volunteered for that particular briefing, in fact, you stated your explicit interest in it to me shortly after we learned of it." Tulia stated blankly as she placed neat Scout Rifle shots into the glowing 'eyes' of several Taken Goblins.

"My goodness Tulia, is that you trying to crack a joke?" Cayde piped back up, mockingly, over the comm. "Although she's not wrong, Alki, I also remember your face after we handed out the seminar schedule for the month."

"Whatever guys-" She lobbed a Vortex grenade backwards, over her cover. "- My opinions on the 37 different ways a Cabal can get knocked up can wait till we've put this asshole out of commission – for good this time." She darted for cover closer to the rest of her team, dodging numerous Void pulses from Sekrion in the process.

"Final push comrades! I want to see Vex dust scattering the centre of this room!" Stefan barked down his commlink and had his Ghost transmat an ornate rocket launcher into his waiting hands. "Appreciated, Olga." He stated in thanks, before unloading two ordnance packets directly into the corrupted Vex construct's eye cluster, causing the Mind to crumble and fragment.

"Yes, get in Stef!" Olissa roared as she ran to check out the devastation left by the Gjallarhorn blast.

"No! Ms. Olissa! Caution!" Tulia shouted as she ran off in pursuit off the Hunter. "There could be an aftershock!" She reached out and grabbed her friend by the arm, and spun her around. "You must express more caution in the future, this remnant could have gone off!"

"Aww come on, you know I love me a bit of wreckage, Banks, anyway, when was the last time you heard of a Mind exploding after that much force straight in its face?" Olissa quizzed enthusiastically, giving a big thumbs-up to Stefan, who remained in their previous position.

"Admittedly, the chances are rare, but-" She was cut off by another bright white light, this time glowing directly beneath the two women. "Ms. Olissa, please, do not move."

"Oh for fu-" The Hunter flung a hand out to her left, and the white light rapidly increased in volume, encompassing both Guardians, and was then simply gone. All that was left for Stefan to recognise from his team was a gloved left hand, some blue blood, and an Eyasluna hand cannon, still clasped tightly.

"Alki? Banks?!" The Titan screamed at where they had been.

"Stefan, what's going on down there? We've got no readings whatsoever!" Cayde hastily said.

"I-It's my fireteam sir. They just vanished…" Stefan responded hushedly after a few seconds, before wiping a stray tear from his now helmetless, pale, and shocked face.

"No." Cayde stated simply, before shouting at somebody behind him to get a team sent down to the vault as soon as possible. "Alright, Stefan I need you back here for a full debrief right away." He paused, sensing the rage from the other end of the line. "Look, I know this feels bad – it is." Cayde clenched his fist. "But to get them back I need you at your best. Just – remember we've got to find out how and why before the when and where can be established."

"Yes. Sir." Stefan spat out, disgusted, before slamming his fists down on the ground nearby in pure, unbridled rage, sending an Arc shockwave into the wall of the room, cracking it vertically by about 20 feet.

* * *

A peaceful day at Beacon Academy, the Sun was shining, no clouds gathered themselves ominously at the edge of the horizon, and the Students of the Academy wandered the grounds in complete satisfaction. That all changed when a horrific shriek, partnered with a blinding white light manifested themselves in the main cafeteria – at the start of the Lunch break.

Students near the expanding orb quickly rushed for the edges of the room, and those further back stood up in alarm. Nearly everyone screamed in shock when the sphere threw out two humanoid figures onto a table – and team RWBY's plates.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream escaped her helmet and pierced the tense air as the cloaked figure grasped her left arm – or what was left of it – tightly with her right. Blue blood sprayed onto the floor next to her. And her robed friend shook the shoulders of the de-limbed Guardian, attempting to calm her.

"Ms. Olissa, please, calm down, focus on me, not your appendage. You know Choco can fix your arm. Now please – Oh." Tulia stopped dead as she looked up at her surroundings. Roughly one hundred people, all staring directly at the two. Her hand now muffling the crying of her counterpart. A bright flash appeared next to her, revealing a gold and silver construct.

"Tuls, we have a slight problem."

"I can see that, Julo."

"I don't mean the crowd we've gathered, I mean Choco."

Another construct appeared, this time a dark brown colour, and emitted a blue light from its centre straight down onto the absence of forearm on Olissa.

"The damned Vex teleport severed her forearm. And I'm not getting any evidence of it ever existing! Stupid time manipulation. Sorry, Banks, that limb is a goner."

"That is very grave news indeed. I can only hope wherever we have emerged has decent medical technologies." Tulia spoke reservedly, still in the middle of her silent onlookers – before her attention was drawn to a door being flung open and crashing into a wall.

"What on earth is going on?!" The Headmaster's Assistant -Glynda Goodwitch – Exclaimed, before noticing the strange pair in the centre of the mass of displaced tables and chairs, and the heads pointed at her and the scene. "Ozpin, get down here." She spoke into a rectangular device in her right palm. The blonde haired woman then dashed from her position in the doorway to beside the new arrivals. "Who are you people and what do you want with our school?" She spat out under her breath.

"I'm afraid an introduction will have to wait, Ma'am, as you can see my companion here is severely injured and requires immediate medical attention. Do you have an infirmary nearby?"

"Y-Yes, we do, it's close by." Ms. Goodwitch hesitated as she glanced over to the other mysterious person's arm. "I'll help you over there." She helped Tulia lift the delirious Olissa off of the ground and onto their shoulders, before instructing the students. "Professor Ozpin and I will make sure you're all updated on the situation as we learn more information. For now, I want you to return to class as normal. And no speculating!" She added onto the end as the two women hoisted the third out of the hall. As soon as they were gone the room erupted into conversation.

"Why was her blood blue?" Quizzed a worried voice.

"What's a was that hovering thing?" Someone shouted inquisitively.

"What brought them here?" Another student pondered.

"Why'd they have to land on my Lunch?!" The high pitched tone of team RWBY's leader said in disappointment.

"I don't know Ruby, maybe it's the universe telling you to eat less cookies." Her yellow-haired elder sister, Yang responded. "Can't be coincidence." She threw on the end.

"I'm still confused at what just happened. Were they even from Remnant? I've never seen a Hunter wearing gear like that before." The most enigmatic of the team, Blake, hypothesised.

"Whoever they were. They look like nothing but trouble to me. Some random strangers appear out of thin air in the middle of our lunch hall? Sounds like something out of a film." Weiss Schnee, commonly referred to as 'Ice Queen', due to her inherent 'stuck-up-ness' as Ruby described it.

"Well, team you heard what Professor Goodwitch said. No speculating!" Ruby started to drag her 3 compatriots with her "To class!".

* * *

"Here's the medical centre. This place is orbited to deal with any injuries our students might experience out on patrol, so we should have the right expertise to deal with your friend. Although, she appeared to not be human, judging from her blood..." The carrying pair handed Olissa over to the medical staff, who placed her on a stretcher and hurried her inside.

"Ma'am I wouldn't worry, The Awoken are simply a subspecies within Humanity, descended from a genetic mutation hundreds of years ago. They share most of their physical traits, aside from appearance." The Warlock fulfilled the stereotype of their being eager to give up information to non hostile forces.

"The Awoken? Wait a minute. Humanity? So you're from Remnant?" The spectacle-wearing Professor was confused.

"Remnant? No ma'am me and my associate hail from the Sol system, more specifically, Earth, although we did not get here from there." Stated Tulia proudly.

"So you are, in fact, aliens?" Goodwitch quizzed hesitantly.

"Well, by means of origin, yes, but by the more traditional definition of 'different from us' then I would say no, given the fact you and your students all appear human." Tulia pondered the ramifications of humanity on a different world than Earth, and in such an apparent peace as well, but her thoughts soon returned to the current issue. "This 'Ozpin' you speak of. He is you superior, I assume? He will no doubt have questions."

"Well, yes, he is, but I have a number of questions also!"

"Keep them in your thoughts. I will explain our arrival, or at least my theory abo, when we speak to your superior." Tulia explained, in a serious tone, whilst making for the exit.

"Uhh, excuse me, but the Headmasters office is this way." Tulia turned to see the Human lady sticking her thumb towards the large tower in the centre of the campus. When she saw the robed figure in pursuit, she pulled out her scroll again. "Ozpin, we're coming up, she's ready to give us answers."

"Excellent Glynda. Make sure you do so hastily. The students are already spreading news of their arrival around Vale." A filtered voice calmly informed her, before cutting the connection.

* * *

The elevator ride was short but tense, as both parties felt apprehension, standing next to a person who was strangely familiar, but completely different in most ways. A ping sounded, and the door to the capsule slid open to reveal a spacious office, with a large desk, wide viewing windows and an assortment of cogs gently ticking away above their heads.

"You must be Ozpin." Tulia had the first words of the exchange. "It is most gratifying to find a friendly people amongst these stars."

"Those are much better first words between our civilisations than your partner's, I must say." Ozpin jester, fortunately, the supposed 'alien' did not take offence.

"Indeed. I assume you have a mass of questions for me, And given your apparent friendly intentions, I will oblige to them." Tulia removed her ornate helmet, revealing a tanned complexion, and brown eyes to match the hair swept off to the right of her head.

"So, you are in fact human?" Ozpin inquired.

"Yes, I am. But as I have explained to your Assistant." Goodwitch coughed to her right. "Apologies ma'am. _Associate._ As I was sayingmy friend in the infirmary is not the same as your or I. She is of the Awoken, a divergence of Humans, caused by an incident hundreds of years ago we are yet to ascertain the full repercussions of."

"Alright, that's question one out of the way." Ozpin brought a cup of what smelled like Tea up to his mouth, drank, and then placed the cup back down on his desk. "Number two - how did you end up in my students' Lunch?".

"Ah." Tulia inhaled. "The answer to that one is a little more complicated."

* * *

Ozpin brought his arms up over his head and stretched – it had been a long afternoon.

"Miss Banks, I appreciate your openness to us. However I must inform you not everyone on this world will accept the sudden arrival of alternate Human life. The whole story of your ancient battle against the darkness heralds of our fight with the Grimm, but is evidently a greater threat, which is why I must ask you to stay low, and within our compound whilst the world deals with the news." He paused, staring passively out at the City of Vale.

"Your fight against the darkness is what will worry the big names most when they hear about it. All they've got right now is two warriors appearing from nowhere and a lot of blue blood. It's my duty to tell the other Headmasters about this. Your confinement is for your safety – as well as their peace of mind. We'll set you and Ms. Alki up with a shared room – unfortunately we cannot spare any additional space. You'll find them in the south-westerly building - 3rd floor, Dorm 117." Ozpin paused once more. "Oh, I can already see the sweat on James' brow." He smiled on his closing statement, and Tulia took that as her que to leave, offering a quick salute before descending back down in the elevator, and strolling over to the correct building.

Greeting her were 2 bunk beds, on opposite sides of the room. She sat herself on one of them, and bounced up and down quietly with a look of puzzlement as she tested the springs on the mattress. Smiling contently, she then lay back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"Forgetting someone?" an electronic voice pierced the still air and Tulia rocketed out of her prone pose, hitting her head on the upper bunk.

"Oww." Tulia complained as she rubbed her forehead. "Julo, how many times must I inform you that I as a Human need to rest." She ended her statement pleasingly.

"Ahh, believe me that was nothing. I scanned the files for this place. Looks like the only spare Dorm the had here was on the student corridor, with the first years." If her Ghost has a mouth she knew he'd be smirking. "Still, it'll be a nice trip down memory lane, to when you were slightly less, methodical about eveything, Eh?". The reminder of her early days as a Guardian earned Julo a stormy glare. Tulia's defining moment as a trainee Warlock was not one she cared to look back on, and something akin to what her insane Hunter friend would do. When she was learning about the various weakspots on Fallen Majors, be they Servitors or Walkers, she had attempted – rather rashly – to try out one of the Sunsinger tactics on a scale model in the Warlock Halls in the Tower. Somehat predictably, the tactic was successful in destroying the scale model, but unfortunately half of the City Age literature collection went along with it, not to mention Tulia's Warlock robes. So when the fire response teams extinguished the flames, they found the Warlock huddled under a table, barely clothed with soot covering most of her body. This earned her quite the reputation, and stared a series of events that led her to being the uptight figure she currently is.

"Oh don't give me that look, despite the library you know you enjoyed yourself more back then." Julo responded with sass, then left the human to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tuls? Tu-uls?" Julo repeated his nickname for the Guardian in tune. "C'mon, open your eyes. There we go sleepy head. How was you night?" The mocking tone came through, but not clear enough.

"D-ad? Wait. Julo, No!" The confused Warlock scrambled to turn on a light. "You allowed me sleep the whole night in full gear?"

"Yeah. Got some good snaps for Alki too. She's up by the way. They've got some decent prosthetic tech on Remnant. Ozpin called in a favour and had one flown over from Atlas. Said he was 'extending the arm of friendship in return for our cooperation' I'm sure the pun wasn't intended by the way." The Ghost explained as his Guardian made herself look more proper.

"Right." She stated, rubbing her eyes. "Let us visit Ms. Olissa." The Ghost rolled his photoreceptor. _One day I'll get her back to how she was before._ He mused, before hovering out behind Tulia – and straight into the face of a blonde haired boy.

"Mind yourself, kid."

"Whoa, are you with the alien dudes? – I'm Jaune, by the way." He smiled sheepishly as he stood back up.

"Yeah I know everyone's name's. I'm with the new arrivals, yeah. And neither of them are dudes." Julo corrected, before adding "The name's Julo." Jaune appeared to smile as he looked up at the Ghost.

"Jaune, I would hurry, class begins soon!" A feminine voice called from round the corner.

"Oh Damnit, that's Pyrrah, gotta go!"

"Huh ladies man? You file didn't say that, haha. Anyway get moving kid I ain't here to cause trouble." Julo moved on from the uniformed teenager and pursued his Guardian down the corridor.

"I see you're becoming familiar with the locals." Tulia deadpanned.

"Wow two for two Tuls! You really are going for the jokes, aren't you?" The construct said enthusiastically.

"No, Julo, I was simply-" Tulia sighed and walked onto the stairs and descended in silence, leaving the trailing Ghost in a good mood.

* * *

"Ms. Olissa! I'm glad to see you are alright."

"Banks, I would hardly call me 'alright' but I get the sentiment. Good to see ya too." Olissa smiled up at the Warlock from her hospital bed. "The medics here took all my armour off and replaced it with this horrible blue gown, see if ya can find out where it's gone? And don't worry about me. C explained about my arm and the fancy new one the head honcho's gettin' me." Olissa reassured, although the question was never on Tulia's list, as she knew Guardians were trained to handle injury well. And if she knew Ms. Alki well enough, and she did, she'd find a prosthesis more useful than an organic arm 'in more ways than one'.

"Ms. Olissa, there are medical reasons for the removal of your armour, and the garment you are currently wearing. I'm fairly certain nobody will have damaged your-" a loud clatter and a rather obscene exclamation rounded the corner of the ward, as Tulia closed her eyes and clenched her first, before finishing her sentence "-armour."

"Jesus Jenkins, you know how valuable that arm is? Stop tryin to break it now? Hell, who am I tryin to fool, you'd shatter a rubber ball on a bouncy castle." A moustached man rounded the corner, followed by a substantially shorter brown haired man, both clad in medical white clothing and pushing along a metal trolley.

Both men stopped and drew a breath when they realised the were being watched by a brown haired woman and some blue chick. Wait, what?

"Holy hell!" The man with the moustache shouted out in a southern accent. Before his shorter friend followed up "What the hell happened to you darlin?" The shocked expression drawing an amused look from the 'blue chick'.

"Me, oh, I just lost my arm. But I think you might've found it for me. Thanks!" The Awoken beamed over to the men.

"Oh right, the arm, yours is it? Wait what am I saying? I mean why're you blue, and ya hair? And what got them eyes yellow?"

"The nurse didn't mention you had aliens in your infirmary? Hmm. Weird one that. But yeah, I'm not exactly from around here." Olissa smiled mischievously at the men, before watching them rush themselves out the room.

"Ms. Olissa I am not sure we should really be scaring off the local population like that. It could cause tension."

"Honestly I'm surprised they didn't already know, if news goes around here like it does at the Tower."

"Ozpin told me not to immediately brief all my staff. Them getting to know you themselves was better in his opinion." The ward nurse appeared in the doorway, and glanced out of the blinds covering a window overlooking the main courtyard. He then looked back and made his way to the deserted steel trolley in the middle of the room. "This is what we spent our time preparing your arm for earlier this morning."

Olissa raised her stump. The edge of the teleport had caught her left arm at a slight angle, with the cut starting just below the right side of the elbow and going up diagonally to the left. The metal attachment the surgeons added to her arm was made this morning, when they learned of the incoming prosthetic from AltlasTech.

"I've been looking forward to this all day." She absently said.

Choco, Olissa's Ghost, revealed itself beside her. "The nurse says you'll need to spend a few days getting used to the new arm, and not overexert yourself, or it, whilst it calibrates to you and you to it." Choco turned to Tulia. "This doesn't mean she can't ever leave that Dorm, Banks. I know how you can be." The human tilted her head at the Ghost, but ignored the swipe.

"Ok, here we go." The nurse lifted the metal arm out of the box, and Olissa grinned as she realised the white and black colour scheme. _Just like my armour._ She mused. Cradling the technology, the nurse gently aligned the opening at the top of the arm with the cylindrical plug on Olissa's arm. The Atlesian tech was then turned around to lock it into place, and the correct orientation to the flesh arm. "This will take _time_ Ms. Alki. Don't get angry at yourself or the arm, jut let things happen and thy will sort themselves out." The nurse explained.

"Yeah, I got it Doc. Does this mean I can get outta here now?"

"Your are discharged, yes. You can find your clothing at reception. Although might I suggest requisitioning some more... Casual Items? Despite being a combat school, not everyone wears their armour 100% of the time. That's for both of you." The nurse departed, and the two Guardians were left staring at each other. But as she flexed her new hand and wrist, the grin crept across Olissa's face.

* * *

"These garments are far too tight."

The statement-of-fact tone Tulia described the clothes Olissa ordered her in sent the Awoken into a bout of laughter.

"Banks. I swear. I don't even think Stef would keep the cold hard exterior with you in those." She paused. "Well, maybe one part of that." Tulia threw a disgusted look at her teammate.

"Ms. Olissa, are you implying that Mr. Stefan is sexually attracted to me?!"

"Of course not, Banks. I'm just saying that I didn't anticipate certain parts of you to be, uh, as big?" Olissa grinned cheekily while holding her hands up, imitating a grabbing motion.

"I am not sure how that could be done, Ms. Olissa. I gave you my exact measurements before you ordered the clothing." Tulia began suspiciously.

During the gap in the conversation, Julo appeared.

"News guys. Ozpin wants you both in the top office, pronto. And jeez, Tuls. I know I said you should drop the uptight attitude, but this is a bit far, don't ya think?" The Ghost's shell rotated around as it spoke.

"I didn't choose the clothing, I was occupied this morning and Ms. Olissa volunteered to look through some local catalogues for me."

"Either way, I'm gonna up the sizes of those just a bit, just so you don't bring half the students along behind us while we're on our way over there." Julo engaged a blue light from his photoreceptor and began circling Tulia, who was glaring at the still chuckling Olissa with a venom. "There, all done." He said contently, as the shirt, jacket and jeans Tulia was wearing now fit her in a less risqué manner.

"I suppose we best be meeting the big guy then." Olissa said to no one in particular as she checked her brown leather pants' pockets and left the room, followed by her counterpart.

* * *

"Ok, this is what we've got so far." The Vanguard Commander Cayde-6 gestured towards various graphs and security recordings showing readings from the moment two thirds of Fireteam Qwanza disappeared.

"Well. What am I looking at, sir?" Stefan stated in his old-russian accent. Cayde sighed, explaining science to a Titan was never easy.

"Ikora's little crew think that when the mind exploded, it didn't actually explode. They think it was Sekrion's emergency 'get the fuck out of here' protocol going off after he died. And as a result, it malfunctioned, sending Alki and Banks whoever they are now." Cayde awaited a response, and when he turned around, he saw the same stern frown he was greeted with from the Titan every time he met with Fireteam Qwanza. "Hey? Pauli? You get what I said?" The Exo crossed his fingers.

"I believe so." Cayde breathed a sigh of relief. "How do we get them back?" This time it was a sigh of frustration.

"Well, we think the input for the teleport software takes some ques from the surrounding environment when it activates without a host, and searches the Vex database for whatever the input was. And we only have footage from their helmets moments before the teleport. Do you have any idea what Alki or Banks were talking about before they vanished?"

"All I can remember was Tulia mentioning that the 'remnant could still explode' or something along those lines." Stefan rubbed his temples and breathed out through his nose. "Sorry Sir, but I would like to return to my quarters now."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Go ahead, Pauli." Cayde waved off the Titan. _Remnant._ He thought to himself. _Now where have I heard that name before?_.

* * *

"And, ladies, to close, that's why I'd like to offer you both temporary tutoring positions at Beacon." The Headmaster smiled. He had informed the other Headmasters in Remnant the previous night of the actual nature of all the rumour surrounding his academy's new guests. Even Ironwood, the notoriously suspicious General of Atlas, had believed the story. There wasn't any reason he could see that having two highly trained warriors – friendly in intention – help teach the next generation of Remnants own defenders would have any drawbacks.

"I accept." Olissa immediately blurted out, followed by a look of astonishment from Tulia. "What? Kids are fun. And I always enjoyed showing off some of my skills to the new Guardians back home. What's different?" Ozpin nodded in silent approval, before turning to the now pensive human.

"Well, Ms. Banks?" He simply stated.

"I suppose it would be something to do. Ikora Rey always said that we should pass on our knowledge to as many younger Guardians as we can, and that-"

"Yeah ok, Banks, the Prof. gets it, knowledge gets you goin." Her eyes widened as she noticed Tulia's blush. "Oh, uh, sorry Professor, I Uhh. Hehe?" She laughed meekly as Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the woman's antics.

"It's perfectly fine Ms. Alki, just as long as we keep the innuendo at a lower level when you teach?"

"I'm sure I can manage that, sir." She said mildly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Huh. Yeah right." The electronic tone of her Ghost bemoaned the Guardian from behind her chair. Causing Olissa to grin sheepishly.

"Ok then. You'll be doing mostly field work, but for now whilst Ms. Alki gets used to her new appendage she'll be assisting Professor Port with Tactical classes." He pointed at Olissa, who pouted in response. "And you, Ms. Banks, will be with Ms. Goodwitch, overseeing the combat training and sparring classes." He gestured to Tulia, who nodded politely.

"Good luck. You start tomorrow. I'd suggest going down to the cafeteria now, before they all head in for the Night to try and get to know some of the students you'll be teaching, and to clear up a few things about yourselves so you don't waste too much lesson time doing that tomorrow. Dismissed." Ozpin grabbed his beverage and looked over his desk, expectantly. This prompted the two Guardians to rise from their seats and move towards the elevator.

"Wow - Olissa Alki, Hunter, Guardian, Slayer of the Taken King, Protégé of Lord Saladin. Teaching Assistant." Mused Choco in the elevator, replacing Olissa's anticipation with annoyance. "Oh what Cayde would pay to be here now." The joyous tone of the construct earned him a burning glare from the Awoken. ""Kids are fun!" I'm glad I have a microphone, that's totally going into the Tower PSA system when we get back." Hearing her own voice played back prompted Olissa to swipe out at her Ghost, much to the disapproval of her human companion.

"Julo, remind me to ask you to delete any recordings you might have of my Library incident from your database when we return?" Tulia sensed a disappointed look from her Ghost on her right.

"Damnit, Olissa was going to give me so much glimmer for those."

The lift door swiped open, and Choco flew straight out, escaping his enraged partner.

"Professionalism, Ms. Olissa. Please." Tulia enforced the point, and Olissa fixed her hair back into the same 'up and out to the side' style she had previously. The two then slowly made their way under the cover of darkness to their original entry point. The Cafeteria.

* * *

'The two drew looks' was not quite an adequate way to put the attention garnered from supposed aliens walking into a room full of students. As they walked up to the area they would be served from, Olissa noticed a face that wasn't just raw shock, but something of wonderment. She knew which table she was going to sit at first.

The Guardians grabbed their food and drink. And before Tulia could make a scorning point about the meal Olissa had assembled, the Awoken made a b-line straight for the adorable silver eyes that she'd spotted from across the hall.

"Hey there. I'm Ms. Alki, but you can call me Olissa if you want. Only person that doesn't is my uptight friend back there – and your Headmaster." She explained, sitting down next to the girl with the white hair. "It's okay to ask questions. I'll be doing the same myself so you may as well give yourselves an advantage."

After being met with staunch silence from the table, not mention the room. Olissa sighed, stood up and anounced loudly. "Yes, Me and Ms. Banks are not from your planet. Yes I am Blue. And yes we will be helping to teach all of you. Now please, kiddos. Eat up." She smiled. _That ought to get them talking._ And right she was. The whole room erupted into a giant rumour mill, as Tulia made her way across to the same table as Olissa.

"Why'd you come sit at this table?" a high pitched voice from the other end of the table asked. It was the silver eyed one.

"What makes you say that? Uh...?" Olissa asked in response.

"It's Ruby Rose Miss Alki, sorry, Olissa. Sorry can I call you Miss Alki? It feels way better than using your first name." Olissa nodded and prompted Ruby to continue. "Yeah what I meant was, you could've gone to any table in the room, but you came here. How comes?"

"Well. You were the only one not looking at me like I'd killed a kitten, first of all."

"This is also the table at which we entered this world, coincidentally." Tulia piped up, as she examined their position in the room.

"Yeah, Ruby was going on for the whole day about how aliens messed up her cookies." The one with the Yellow hair laughed. "Sorry, Misses, the name's Yang." The girl beamed, and Olissa chuckled.

"Well I suppose I owe you a few more of these then, don't I?" Olissa smiled as she handed the shorter girl a cookie, receiving an excited smile in return.

"Hello Ms. Alki, Ms. Banks – Weiss Schnee. I still don't get where you came from, did you just drop in from the next solar system over or something?" Olissa leaned back and looked at Tulia.

"What I assume happened is that we were caught in a temporal explosion, and thus we were displaced in the universe, unfortunately without Ms. Olissa's left forearm."

"That sounds like it hurt." Commented Ruby.

"Yes, well done you dolt. As if the screaming in agony was meant to tell us she was happy." The white haired girl scolded, and Olissa winced. Her throat was still a bit sore, although she couldn't remember much about getting here.

For the first time, the amber-eyed girl spoke up. "What do you plan on doing here, aside from teaching us, then?"

Olissa and Tulia both looked at each other. "We actually don't know. We've got no way of getting home, and wouldn't even know where to begin to look for one." Olissa reflected on this. They were actually stranded here. "The only hope we have of ever getting home is a friend who was there when we got caught by the explosion. Stefan is his name. Cold, hard exterior. Proper tough guy material. Although I reckon he's a big softie at heart. They always are those Titans."

"What's a Titan?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, right. So the Guardians back on Earth – our planet – are separated into 3 classes. The Warlocks." She gestured to Tulia. "The Hunters." She pointed at herself. "And the Titans. All of us have our own stuff we can do. Basically, it's like this. Warlocks read a lot, and sorta warp space around them." Tulia shook her head at the explanation. "Hunters are really snappy, agile, and we love to get out there and explore. But the Titans, their mantra is 'if it moves, punch it until it doesn't.'"

"I like the sound of that one." Said Yang happily.

Tulia took over "Ms. Olissa is not your average Hunter though, nor are Mr. Stefan and I your average Warlock or Titan. The three of us make up Fireteam Qwanza, a name whose meaning continues to evade me." She glared at Olissa, who simply shrugged. "Anyway. Not to overstate ourselves, but we are one of the most important Fireteam that tower has."

"Why's that then?" Weiss said.

"She won't do it justice." Olissa said under her breath.

"To put it mildly." _Great start._ Olissa thought. "We have killed two Gods, stopped a mastermind from turning one of our planets into a machine, and brought down an insane cyborg who tried to attack our city using ancient technology he didn't understand. With some help, of course."

"There, you had it until you mentioned the help. Learn to sell a story would ya, Banks?" As she said this, Julo appeared and began displaying images of he mentioned feats onto the table.

"I forgot to ask. What is that thing?" Ruby enquired.

"This thing? This is Julo, and mine here is Choco, but I call him C." Olissa's Ghost also appeared.

"Hello small people." He said in a heavy robotic tone, causing the team to laugh.

"C, stop it." Olissa scolded, tilting her head towards the construct.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, we're Ghosts. We help these guys do anything they struggle with." He lowered his tone. "That's a surprisingly large amount of stuff." C received a bat on the top of his she'll and a humourous shake of the head from Olissa, before disappearing.

"They were created by a thing called the Traveller. It's what gave us the Light and allowed us to use that power to defend the City. Sorta like you guys. A lot like you guys actually. Weird." The Awoken trailed off towards the end.

The hall was then filled with the loud noise of a bell.

"Oh Damnit. We were supposed to talk to some of the other kids as well. Oh well, plenty of time tomorrow. Go on you lot. Off to your class!" Olissa waved team RWBY away with the rest of the departing students, and turned to Tulia.

"What is it Banks?"

"Nothing, just, you'd make good Warlock."

"Two? Is that two jokes? Banks. I didn't know you had it in you."

"It's her third, actually." Julo corrected. "That one was when you were getting patched up."

"Hmm. I'm impressed. Anyway, shall we get back to our Dorm and cuddle up for the Night eh?"

"Ms. Olissa. I-I'm not sure th-that would be appropriate." Tulia said, obviously flustered.

"Banks? Is that sweat on your forehead. Something you'd like to share with the class?" Olissa joked sarcastically, as the two Ghosts stared down the Warlock's reddening face.

"Can-can we please just go to our Dorm?" Tulia whispered to the Hunter, who reluctantly obliged.

"Fine, fine. Let's go. Wouldn't want the brains of the operation tired on the big day would we?" The two stood up and departed, one slightly more fidgety than the other.


End file.
